


Midterms

by lol_hobi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, College, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: Rhett helps Link relieve his stress.





	Midterms

Midterms never failed to kick Link’s ass. He was smart, no doubt, but that didn’t stop him from studying into the wee hours of the morning and chugging energy drinks while the sun rose to try to power through. Rhett, on the other hand, didn’t have so much trouble. He knew that he knew the content (he also knew that Link did too, but the shorter boy wouldn’t trust him) so he spent the week before the exams trying to keep Link as calm as he could. They were attached at the hip any other day of the year, but that week always saw Rhett going out of his way to cater to Link.

            “Gol _ly_ , I might as well just drop out.” Link groaned, and Rhett perked up from his bunk, setting his book to the side to peer out at Link, hunched over their desk.

            “What are you talking about?” Rhett snorted. He knew it was joke, but it didn’t keep him from worrying.

            “I’m talking about special relativity and thermodynamics! What a fucking joke.” Link hissed.

            “Hey, don’t get down on yourself. You’re just stressed, you _know_ this stuff.” Link rolled his eyes at Rhett’s encouragement, but he set his notes aside either way. “You should take a break. Do something fun for a second, I know it’ll help.” Rhett leaned towards Link with wide eyes, trying to convince him with a single look and Link let his head fall back in exhaustion.

            “Yeah… you know, I probably just need to get off. I bet that would solve all my problems.” Link spoke with dripping sarcasm, but Rhett could hear the sincerity.

            “Perfect! You know they say that’s one of the best forms of stress relief. I can go hang out in the common room if you want.”

            “Nah.” Link sighed, rubbing his face. “I probably couldn’t do it alone right now anyway, I’m too tense. If anything, I should find someone to help me out.” Link rolled his neck and flexed his fingers as Rhett thought silently. They talked about masturbation all the time – they were young boys, of course that was on their mind too often – but Rhett had never crossed the unspoken line between them in the way he was starting to consider.

            Link looked _rough_ , deep circles under his eyes, slumped posture, constantly yawning and shaking in the same second. He was going to kill himself if this kept up in the coming semesters, Rhett knew that well enough. And all he wanted was for his best friend to be _okay_ and _happy_ and he would do pretty much anything to make that happen. So, he took a deep breath and reached out to punch Link fondly on the shoulder.

            “I can help.” He chirped before he lost the courage to spit out the words. Link barked out a laugh (the first one Rhett had heard in a week), and threw his head back, clapping his hands at the joke.

            “Yeah right.” He laughed, reaching to punch Rhett back. “Good one.”

            “I’m serious, Link.” Rhett laughed, and Link made a face at him, mocking the suggestion. “Dude, how many times have we seen each other naked? How many times have we walked in on each other or heard the other diddling, how many conversations have we had about this shit?” Rhett was serious, sure, but it was still funny. He couldn’t keep the wide smile off his face.

            “What are you even talking about?” Link laughed, standing to lean on his own bunk, hovering above Rhett with a fond smile.

            “I’m talking about lending you a hand. _Literally_. An orgasm would change the entire scope of your studying and if you can’t do it yourself, let me help!” Rhett spat, and Link’s smile grew in realization.

            “You’re actually serious?”

            “Yeah! Come on, it’ll be fun.” Rhett grinned, and Link rolled his eyes.

            “Don’t seem so eager about it, man.” Link laughed, moving to clean up his desk a little.

            “I’ve never touched another dude like that, you’re not curious?” Rhett hummed, leaning back on his bed to watch Link move around their dorm. Link rolled his eyes and peered at Rhett.

            “You’re using me, then? For your curious experimentation?” Link huffed.

            “That’s a benefit, I’ll admit.” Rhett shrugged. He moved to the edge of his bunk, leaning towards Link as the boy gravitated back towards him. “But I mostly want to help you. You’re ruining yourself with the stress, man. If I can help you even a little bit, why wouldn’t I? I don’t like seeing you like this.” Rhett motioned to Link’s crumbled, dirty clothes and greasy hair, his face falling into concern. Link felt his heart heat up at the words. Of course, he cared about Rhett, they’ve been friends for 15 years, but it was kinda nice to hear Rhett say something like that.

Link continued to step towards Rhett slowly, a soft smile on his face as he dared Rhett to admit it was a joke, to take the offer back, and to push him away teasingly. Of course, it had to be a joke. Right?

But the closer Link got, the straighter Rhett sat up, and the more his knees parted to make more room for Link. The shorter boy dared to knock their knees together, slipping between Rhett’s legs and tilting his hips forward, partially to tease, partially to encourage. “You’re serious?” Link confirmed again.

“I’m serious.” Rhett smiled, lifting his hands slowly to set them on Link’s hips. His hands were big and warm, and he pushed them up Link’s abdomen in a way that made Link’s stomach stir fondly. It had been a while since another person had touched him, he almost forgot just how good it felt. “Is this okay?” Rhett wondered softly, pushing his fingers underneath Link’s shirt to prod at his tight stomach.

“You fondling me?” Link teased, and Rhett peeked up quickly. “Yeah, it’s fine. Just don’t forget what you offered.”

“I won’t.” Rhett chuckled, pushing Link’s shirt up his chest and ducking to press hot kisses right above Link’s waistband. He could feel Link’s muscles rolling and tensing beneath his hands and lips and it was admittedly very satisfying to have such power over his friend. He dared to run his tongue over the ridge of Link’s muscles and heard a soft moan above him, pulling a gentle laugh from him.

“Sorry,” Link huffed, trying to find a place to put his hands. “I’ll try-“

“It’s okay.” Rhett hummed, pulling away. Link looked down at him, confused, wondering if Rhett was changing his mind. Instead, Rhett grabbed one of his hands and tugged him onto his bunk, letting his adjust until he was straddling Rhett’s thighs. It was strange, to be so close and intimate to his best friend, but it wasn’t _bad_. “Can we agree to just… just do what feels good? We won’t judge each other o-or read into anything unless we’re uncomfortable?” Rhett wondered.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Link nodded, settling into Rhett’s lap more comfortably and wrapping his arms around his friend’s shoulders. “Then I can…” He titled his head and leaned in slowly, raising a brow to his friend. Rhett just nodded eagerly, sitting up to meet Link’s lips in the middle. After the initially push, it seemed to all happen so fast.

They had always mentioned how they were meant to be together, how they probably found each other in every lifetime because they were just a perfect duo. Of course, they had always thought they were perfect as friends, but it shouldn’t have been a surprise that their compatibility went beyond. Each noise Link made, each twitch and shutter of his body, each little movement made Rhett respond, pushing and pulling like magnets. They could tell what was good, what was bad, what made the other whimper and whine and shout.

Rhett’s hands were big and nimble and Link tried to match his speed and dexterity, memorizing the feeling of his friend’s skin and muscles. It wasn’t terrifying, like Link had initially thought it would be, but just an extension of the connection he already had with the boy beneath him. He ducked to kiss Rhett again, hoping to convey even a little of that feeling. It didn’t feel like crossing a line, it didn’t feel like ruining their friendship, it didn’t feel like a mistake. He loved Rhett – he knew that already, why else would they still be friends so many years later if he didn’t? – and this was just another aspect of that.

“Link?” Rhett hummed, pushing the friend’s shaggy hair out of his eyes, slowing his hips where he was writhing underneath his friend. “You okay?”

“I’m good.” Link chuckled, embarrassed by getting lost in his thoughts. “I just… it feels good, is all.” Rhett chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Link’s cock again and twisting teasingly, pulling a whimper from Link’s lips.

“Good.”

Link dropped his head onto Rhett’s shoulder, nuzzling against his sweat damp neck as he rocked against his friend, his legs shaking in pleasure as Rhett pumped him. He knew he was forgetting to help Rhett in the heat of the moment, but when he felt Rhett’s dick press against his own when Rhett took both of them in his hand, he whined like a needy kitten, bucking up against the warm palm eagerly. “Rhett, _god_ , Rhett.” Link cried, stuttering and writhing and he bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet as he came over Rhett’s fist. He was so saturated in his own pleasure that the warmth of Rhett’s cum startled him, spilling down his own shaft and bringing another shallow wave of pleasure. Rhett was still pumping them slowly, pushing them through it, and Link groaned, turning to litter kisses up Rhett’s neck in thanks.

Already, Link’s muscles felt looser, his mind felt clearer, his stomach felt better. He clung to Rhett to catch his breath and chucked softly. “Thank you, Rhett. _Thank you_.” He whispered, basking in Rhett’s soft breath.

            “Of course, buddy. You know I’d do anything for you.” Rhett hummed, rubbing Link’s back softly. Neither of them wanted to break away just yet, so they remained wrapped up in each other, stroking bits of bare skin and soaking up each other’s warmth. “Do me a favor?”

            Link sat back to look Rhett in the eye suspiciously.

            “Don’t study anymore tonight.” Link moved to protest but Rhett raised an eyebrow, shutting him up. “I miss you, Link. Watch a movie with me or play cards or _something_. You don’t need to study anymore right now, I promise.” Link pursed his lips and buried a hand in Rhett’s hair idly, pretending as if he was thinking really hard.

            “I _guess_.” Link grinned and Rhett tugged him down into another quick kiss of excitement, buzzing underneath his friend.

            Of course, Link aced his midterms. And his finals. And when the next semester came, he did just as well. And maybe Rhett looked forward to those tests weeks just a little too much and maybe Link forgot to study a few days here and there, but midterms were hell. And they learned to get through it together.


End file.
